


Choices, Choices

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'd blame it on alcohol but I don't drink so, I'm self aware I promise, Lemon, Light Angst, Multi, Please read the beginning notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, aLL ME, idk - Freeform, leave me alone, stay tuned, this was a bad idea, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: He knew the unspoken “rules,” as they were.And the very last thing he wanted — anyone with a remnant of a brain cell would want — was to piss off Itachi Uchiha.But … the way your petite, womanly form brushed against Kisame’s Akatsuki coat reminded him very much of what may lay beneath your own.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Choices, Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not totally happy with how this turned out? Yet another old idea that was kinda wonky but held such smutty goodness inside of it that I couldn't resist finishing in the hopes that some of y'all would appreciate my deep and sophisticated vision(tm).  
> Yes.  
> Much sophisticated. 
> 
> But honestly, I hope you all enjoy this despite the OOC-ness; I tried my hardest to maintain a semblance of in-verse realism when it comes to these two and their personalities but, well, this whole ass fic is a stretch.
> 
> No pun intended.
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> But, honestly, I hope you all enjoy this!

He knew it was not what many would consider a good idea. 

He knew the unspoken “rules,” as they were.

And the _very_ last thing he wanted — anyone with a remnant of a brain cell would want — was to piss off _Itachi Uchiha._

But … the way your petite, womanly form brushed against Kisame’s Akatsuki cloak reminded him very much of what may lay beneath your own. Kisame licked his lips at the sordid proposals his mind presented, dual cocks twitching in harmony with the thought of your naked skin. 

Among the filth conjured, another thought occurred, rising to the surface.

_ Weren’t rules meant to be broken?  _

_ V V V _

“ _Kisame —_ ” 

But there weren’t any rules, now, were there? Not between two people who were not officially together, after all; Itachi, ever-elusive Itachi, would not explicitly say anything about the nature of your relationship. His way of being one of cryptic riddles and pointed silences.

And, to be fair, it wasn’t like the hell hole known as (any) hideout of and for the Akatsuki offered a whole lot in the area of _romance_ — one tried to remain unattached in every and any way. And, in this, perhaps Itachi was the wiser, but …

… Still.

When Kisame let himself into your room that you had only nearly shut the door on and pressed his enormous frame against your quivering back, he couldn’t see it as anything other than him getting the better end of the deal, no matter how wise. 

It was obvious that you appreciated his forwardness; you arched backward like a skilled ballerina, creating enough space for Kisame’s arm to slip around and catch your curving spine. You were such a _tiny_ thing. Kisame was used to dwarfing his partners, but it was easy to tell from the way your form filled out the outfit beyond your cloak that you were not at all petite in ways that would bother him. Your body shuddered to the touch of his fingers at the ends of your pretty little neck. 

“So _responsive_ ,” Kisame began, followed by soft chuckles, the edge of his lips quirking upwards in a smirk.

He settled you against the wall, unzipping your cloak in one swipe. You sighed from the motion. 

And then chuckled yourself. “What do you expect, Kisame- _kun_ ,” you said, raising your head to look him in the eye, “ _sharkskin_.” 

Kisame's smile widened, licking his lips as the cloak pooled around your legs. The idea that you might already be wet was invited upon his mind and he dipped forward with little ceremony; sinking a hand into your tight leggings to play with your womanhood. You writhed into him — so _close_ the two of you were — at the contact of his chilly finger pads against your inner folds. 

“Ah, Kisame, **_yes_ **…” your hands came to his arms, using them as leverage against his thoughtful assault

_Shit_. If you hadn’t felt his two cocks firm against the side of your thigh before, Kisame was sure you could now. The sound of your voice, breath against his skin … The imprint of your breasts against his lower chest, and not to mention the rhythmic twisting of your hips that bordered on dancing.

**_Fuck_**.

He manipulated your folds, rotating his fingers in and against your labia. He felt the moisture beginning to slip through, coating his fingers. You met the pattern of his fingers, riding against them, trying to —

No. He just wanted you wet; this was not where it was going to end. Just a bit more …

And that was when your hand found his hardened twins, now ever-twitching at your sides, and managed to grasp them both at once and give them a furtive squeeze. 

“Kisame …”

… Fuck it. 

Kisame forced your leggings below your knees, ignoring your startled squeal to rip aside his bindings as well. His cocks sprang free of his trousers and he crushed you against the wall, positioning himself against you before sliding one of his manhoods inside of you gracelessly. 

He relished in the pained-pleasured expressions that flew across your face. Your hips swayed against him as you tried to adjust to his size, your arms snaking around his neck to hold on as Kisame began to pound into you with wild vigor. His hands held on to your thighs, forced them around his waist, his hips bumping you against the wall with each thrust.

“Ki—sa—me, god, _yes_ , oh — ** _oh_ **—” 

“Ergh, fuck, yes …” Kisame growled against you, clenched teeth and all. Your voice — is this what _Itachi_ heard every other night? He’d thought about it, finger itching to touch what was only air in the darkness. To have a taste. 

He removed a hand from your thigh and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look upward. Your eyes, half-lidded from feeling, came alive at his husky inquiry —

“Do you want the other one?” 

The widening of your eyes, the rush of excitement that he felt as though it were _his_ , was answer enough. 

He let you grasp his other neglected cock while his hand held up against the wall, refusing to end his thrusting no matter how idle. You positioned it near your ass and let Kisame force himself into you for the second time. 

“Urgh …” 

“Oh, _fuck_ …!”

The two of you voiced your pleasure in unison before Kisame continued. Perfect — he felt a tightening inside of him, a peak soon to be reached. He was a little ashamed at how easily you would make him come, but by the looks of you — eyes closed, gasping for air with each thrust that knocked it out of you, mouth open and begging for his tongue — you were awfully close yourself. 

You opened your eyes a crack. “Kiss me,” you demanded. 

Or perhaps you had said his name and he had simply planted his desires on to you — whatever the case, he bent forward and attached his lips to yours, now delightfully accepted by all of your holes. Your tongue rose to the occasion and teased his own, mindful of his shark teeth. He felt you collapse around him, sound a soft mewl into the kiss as your insides spasmed, pulsed against and around him. You released him, at last, to cry out his name one more time as you came undone by him. Kisame felt himself follow, moving his hand from your abused thigh to your ass, holding on as he rode himself into ecstasy, using you as his vehicle. 

A finally drawn-out growl and it was over. Kisame hung his head against your shoulder, focused only on catching his long lost breath. Your clothes stuck to your flushed, moist skin. 

Your hold on him grew lax, but Kisame was still able to hold you like a doll in his hands and watch, mystified, as the final thrums of your climax ran through you. Your body gave to shudders that left your hands trembling above the fabric of his cloak. 

Seconds passed and finally, Kisame left you, relishing in the sight of his juices bridging the gap between your womanhood and his two spent cocks. 

Kisame nearly felt himself getting hard again at the filthy visual when you distracted him — 

He was so enthralled with the aftermath of it all that he hadn’t quite registered the moving of your hand from his cloak to the back of his neck, bringing you up to his level and letting your lips touch his again for a soft kiss. Kisame's laugh rumbled in his throat at the sheepish, adolescent feel of it all. He grazed the skin of your lips with his razor teeth, laughing much more audibly as you startled.

You released him, the new flush to your face obviously from embarrassment. 

“Did you really think I’d —”

“I never know with you,” You interjected with an adorable glare.

He released you, let you collect yourself. He watched you dress, fascinated in a way he didn’t know how to articulate to himself.

Through watching you, he grew steadily aware of the absurd difference between you and him. 

Soft, feminine skin. 

Shark hide. 

_Razor_ teeth. 

Sweet. 

_Monster_. 

_ V V V _

Itachi. Beautiful. Ever-aloof. That had always been fine by you; what he lacked in basic discussion he more than well made up for in the attentiveness he displaying during night hours. When whatever horrors he kept to himself became too much, something in him desired your company. When he would steal you away for kisses in dark corners, for nights hidden away even by the moon’s light, or make himself unannounced company in your bed.

At some point Itachi had guessed for your affections for him, but declared none of his own. Which is why you weren’t in any particular hurry to rinse the scent of the swordsman from your skin any time soon (and, hey, look at that; it turned out to linger for a few days, anyway). 

Simply put, You hadn’t a single inkling that the last Uchiha cared for _you_. 

At all. 

And you suspected nothing, either. Not even, days later, when he curled his fingers underneath your chin. When he leaned in for a kiss for nothing, you figured, but curiosity’s sake. When he moved away, noticing something like his partner’s indirect presence in the room, expression akin to quizzical. 

“What’s wrong?” you had said. 

Itachi was quiet — always quiet — before turning away from you and proceeding to walk away. 

“Nothing.”

Not even then.

You truly believed Itachi had no interest.

You would soon realize how wrong that assumption had been. 

_ V V V _

Alone, in your room. 

Preparing for missions was always something that had given you anxiety; manageable, but you disliked feeling frazzled. Alertness that rushed itself into your system always kicked in hours too early. Now, you were fiddling out of your pajama pants. 

Then you felt it. 

You straightened, pulling your pajamas back up.

You turned to him. 

“Itachi.”

He was by the wall but was not leaning against it, a mannerism that would have been so fitting to Kisame. He was without his Akatsuki cloak — a clue meant to signal he was here for business of a certain kind. 

“So,” he began, in a tone uncharacteristically confrontational. “You and Kisame?” 

Still, no nervousness took you over. Instead, just … amusement. Was this jealousy? You cocked your head an inch to the side, a quirked eyebrow following. 

“So, you know?” You mimicked his tone, adding a playfulness to yours that was not present in his. 

“I would have taken you out to get _sushi_ , if that’s what —”

“Oh, shut up,” You said, but couldn’t resist the quirk that set your mouth to smile; it was kind of funny. “I don’t think you have a say in my sexual comings and goings unless you’re ready to say we’re an item, and I never thought we were.”

Silence. Instead of words, Itachi choose to approach you, and you were suddenly made aware of the heat that he was giving off, that … now seemed so obvious, as opposed to seconds ago. Itachi touched a finger to your mouth, an action quite sobering. You straightened, met his touch, embarrassingly responsive to it.

“Are we?” you continued against the graze of his thumb.

“I wasn’t aware you were ... interested in such things,” was Itachi’s reply, hand moving from your lips to your neck. “I didn't want to be the one … making demands.” 

_Or breaking promises?_ At last, you understood. The gentleness of his voice and touch threw you off of your guard; the jealousy would have been delicious to you. An Uchiha, jealous? Who did they — had they, you corrected to yourself — envied? Who would have thought of it? But … this gentleman sentiment was enticing in a different way, that was just as tender as Itachi’s ministrations. Itachi, always delighting in the tender. It struck you how different the two were; everything coarse and quick and filthy that was Kisame was made up for with Itachi’s meticulous grace — always so graceful, as though the world was merely an instrument, compelling him to play at its softest, most efficient tempo. 

Itachi’s thumb pleasured itself in the journey upward again, across your lower lip, only managing to graze the skin above it. You swallowed, mustering all of your strength to place a hand above his, halting his travel. 

“I don’t,” you said through shudders of breath. “I mean — of course I’d like to … but it wouldn’t work; we could … die tomorrow. What would the point be?”

Itachi looked up at your eyes, whereas his point of attention had been the ripe color of your lips, and smiled. It was the ghost of a smile, the slightest of grins, as though he had hoped you would say that. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said. “But we still have now.”

“I have to get ready,” you followed. “I’m being dispatched. Pein — he doesn’t accept tardiness, you know.”

Itachi’s eyebrows raised. “You could die. As could I.”

He stepped closer, the remaining space that separated you from him growing ever smaller as his hand smoothed its way to the back of your neck. 

“We’ll make it quick,” he whispered. 

He pulled you forward, you fell toward him, and —

“Jeez, (Y/n), when are you gonna —” 

You wrenched yourself from Itachi’s grip at this new voice. Your eyes darted toward the door. 

A hand behind his back, Kisame stood in the doorway, frozen by the sight. 

_ Oh, gods.  _

Itachi turned back to you, but his form remained undefined in your peripheral as Kisame locked eyes with you.

“I thought you were going alone,” Itachi said.

_ I thought I was. _

Itachi’s voice prompted your eyes to flicker to him. You blinked, mouth held slightly agape. 

“I thought I was,” you voiced aloud. Then, with eyebrows furrowed, you shifted your eyes back to Kisame and waited.

Kisame shrugged, added flippantly, “I wanted to surprise you by coming with.”

“I see,” Itachi said. He began to turn, “I should leave.”

“No —!”

You grasped for Itachi’s hand, and he came back around to face you. A soft, “huh?” escaping his lips as your hold on his hand tightened slightly. 

“Don’t go,” you said quietly, unsure. “I — I mean —”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Kisame’s hands found his pockets as he leaned against the door’s frame. “Don’t _tell_ me. Did I interrupt something?”

Itachi turned to his partner and fixed him with a glare. “Yes. You did. You should leave.”

Kisame’s expression both parts quizzical and amused. “And what makes you say that, Itachi?”

“Because she asked me to stay, not you.”

You waited for Kisame’s reaction — a slight startle, the widening of his nautical eyes — but none came. Instead, he began to come forward, his shadow widening from outside the threshold.

Itachi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Just what are you doing, Kisame?”

“You can kill me if you want to, Itachi,” Kisame said, soon passing him and taking your hand, "gods know I deserve it.”

With amazing force, Kisame pulled you forward. You squealed as you collided with his enormous chest, his hand falling at your back. 

You looked up, just soon enough to see Kisame lean forward and capture your lips with his own. 

_ Kisame —!  _

Your fingers twitched, itched to bury themselves in Kisame’s spiked locks. To experience, once again, the slight scratch of his skin against the soft tenderness of your own, but you stilled your hands. Kisame did no such thing; his arm came to wrap around your waist, pull you yet closer. You gasped into the kiss, felt Kisame’s other hand come in between the two of you, and massage one of your clothed breasts.

You were beginning to lose yourself, resistance waning as Kisame’s tongue slid past the gates of his monstrous teeth to coax your own into play. Your leg popped upwards —

_ Yes yes yes _

_Butbutbut_ —

And then, out of the midst of the cold, ruddy air, a new sound carried. 

It was … laughter.

Startling enough for Kisame to end the kiss, to turn behind him, consequently creating enough space for you, as well, to peer toward the door and watch in astonishment. 

It was slight and quiet, but it was laughter. Itachi was _laughing_. 

“What’s so funny?” Kisame snapped, sounding strangely offended by the noise. 

Itachi quieted himself. He faced them. “Don’t make her _choose_ , Kisame,” he teased, lips curling to an idle smirk. 

_ V V V _

If the air had been tense before, it was leather-strapped now. You kept to your place — and Kisame choose to ignore the fact that his arm was still secured tightly around your waist — and remained quiet.

Really? Did Itachi mean what he thought he meant? 

_I’ve been hearing things lately, anyway,_ Kisame thought.

But then he caught a glint amid those dark eyes of his, something … playful, and Kisame knew it was the truth. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kisame said. 

Itachi's expression was enough, as if to say, _Do I ever?_

Kisame locked eyes with his partner, marveled, only to lower his head with a smile — at the _absurdity_ of it all. 

“Boys?” You began tentatively. “I’m beginning to feel as though I’m missing something.” 

“There’s nothing to miss,” Itachi said.

Kisame took it upon himself to, this time, move out of the way for Itachi. He stepped back to shut the door, leaving the room succumbed to darkness. 

“Like I said,” Itachi’s voice reduced to a whisper, “you don’t have to choose.”

And stepped forward, and kissed you.

_ V V V _

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t — under _any other_ circumstances, he wouldn’t. 

But he could feel the illness within him, corroding his system, limiting his time.

And Itachi wanted you, even if he could not keep you.

So, he figured:

_ Why not? _

_ V V V _

The combination of Kisame’s taste mingled with Itachi’s against your lips caused your head to swim. You pulled Itachi toward you, your feet moving backward, meeting the edge of the mattress. Your knees gave and you tumbled, taking Itachi along with you. His hands secured yours on either side of your head and let out a soft pant as his lips left yours to travel past the sharp curve of your jaw to the vulnerable skin of your neck. 

“Don’t you two start without me,” came Kisame’s voice.

You shivered at the sound of it, how his words reared near the very edge of his voice’s timbre, how it rumbled in the air. You opened your eyes to slits to see, past the elusive shimmer of your eyelashes, Kisame, now cloakless and shirtless — and probably _everything_ -less, the thought sending another thrum of pleasure to your core — knee on the bed and nearing closer. Itachi’s hands peeled your shirt from your body until it budged at your waist, moving to make short work of your bra while still making a meal out of your neck. 

Kisame slid his tongue out for you to bite, capturing your lips soon after.  One of his hands stole your face and forced it toward him. You moaned, the sound near completely drowned out by the kiss’s deepening. Itachi was slowly working you out of every piece of fabric that kept you chaste. You gyrated your hips, aiding him in removing your panties, your final bit of clothing. Kisame pressed further into you and you felt, now, his full weight beside you, his presence soon making up for the lack of Itachi’s as he leaned forward, arm propping him up from the opposite side of you. 

Kisame was atop you completely when he broke the kiss. “Good on Itachi to do the grunt work; I want every part of you.”

“You’ll have to share,” Itachi interjected from behind. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Itachi lifted the sheets away from you. You gave a little sound of excitement, Kisame moving away in surprise. You instinctively spread your legs as he found his way down. With a hand against the thick space connecting your thigh to your waist, Itachi began to eat you; offering soft, tentative licks and sucks to your blossomed inner folds. 

“Ahh!” You arched for him, sinking into the pillows behind you.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kisame said, annoyed. “Why does he —” 

“This is a job best left for him, Kisame, don’t you think?” You said —you just _had_ to say, with a gesturing flicker of your eyes to Kisame’s mouth, which held, of course:

Teeth. Razor-sharp.

Kisame relented, spat out, “fine,” and leaned forward for another kiss. Itachi trailed your entrance with his tongue, expertly — _oh_ , why was he so _good_? — tracing your now moist folds. He let his tongue dart gently against your entrance, before leaning forward to suck one of your lips into his mouth. 

_Oh shit,_ you thought, gripping the back of Kisame’s head, turning the soft kiss into something a tad more intimate. “Let me make it up to you,” You said against his lips. 

Kisame released the kiss to consider you. You said nothing, only winked at him before fluttering your eyes closed entirely at the sensation of Itachi’s tongue — he had, at last, brought his fingers into play, collecting the moisture that seeped from you on to his finger pads to then massage you with. 

You felt the bed lose Kisame’s weight. Allowing your head to rest on the pillows. You opened your eyes to see Kisame rise. You half expected Itachi to say something, anything, in the moment, either to you or his partner, but this wasn’t the case; You could see Itachi’s eyes flicker to you from his place at your edge. They were narrowed, impossible in their depths. His tongue came out, fingers spreading you, to dance it across your clit. 

“Itachi, oh …!” You swerved your hips, placing yourself father into his willing mouth. You turned to Kisame, who had positioned himself in front of you, because there was nothing you wanted, more than anything now, but to taste one of his cocks.

_Or both_ , you thought, thrilled by the prospect. Instead, you chose to pace yourself, grasping only one of his members and guiding it into your mouth. 

Kisame’s response was low, guttural. You gave your first hard suck against him. Kisame lifted one of his legs to rest against the foot of the bed, a hand on the wall for leverage. He gripped the back of your head, throwing his own back in ecstasy, a loud grunt following — the feel of your lips against him was something you were sure he’d not prepared for. 

He guided you further onto his length, and you took it with passion, only to release it with a sharp ‘pop.’ You let your tongue dance against his head, stroking his second length, before taking his first back into your mouth. 

Meanwhile, _oh_ , you were close; Itachi’s fingers curled inside of you, sinking back and forth into your sheath. Kisame’s cocks did nothing to distract you from Itachi’s ministrations, and the threat of your orgasm began to expand inside of you. 

“(Y/n),” came Itachi’s serpentine voice, floating on the air. One of his finger pads came to dance circles against your clit, “come …” 

And his voice, the sporadic nature of his fingers against you, proved to be all the fillip you needed; you did as he ordered, taking your orgasm out on Kisame’s cock, sucking him with a vigor that made his hand fist the back of your head, driving himself deep into your mouth. 

You moaned loudly, it muffled by Kisame’s member but sounding all around it, and his growl was immense, his seed filling your mouth. 

You shuddered, swallowing his come. You were forced to release him for the last time and settle against the bed. Itachi’s hands smoothed over your thighs, a low hum, hardly audible, coming from him — or Kisame, or both of them; in your disarray, they had become one and the same. 

You all but purred as you curled into bed. It was a moment or so before you realized that Kisame and Itachi had both come to your sides, surrounding you. You became aware of the size difference between you and them, how slender and smooth Itachi felt, sliding against your rear. 

With a smirk in your direction, this acquiescence from both you and his partner seemed to be all Kisame needed to continue, and his tongue came to lick against your neck, ever so gently nibbling at the skin just off the parameter of your earlobe, a hand grazing the blossom of your breast. Itachi fascinated himself with your legs, let his fingernails grazed your tender skin. 

_Amazing,_ you thought. Sandwiched between both men, your mind continued to swim. But it wasn’t enough; you wanted an end to the play, to the tease. You wanted to be fucked. 

Itachi, surprisingly, seemed to understand this quiet discontent better and quicker than his partner, because he tilted you until you laid against your back. You held onto his strong forearms, anticipation tight within you, as Itachi positioned himself. Kisame was calm enough to watch Itachi assert himself without much of a fuss and laid back, fervently watching you.

You giggled — only to gasp at the sensation of Itachi entering you. His chest fell against yours as he gave a heavenly sigh. You smoothed your hands to the pads of his shoulders, the island of his back. 

Your mouth fell and remained agape. You had not anticipated the fullness that had followed — even more so as Itachi gave his first thrust, gyrating his hips, testing the waters of this new practice. It must have appeared amazing, too, because Kisame growled softly beside you. 

You hooked your leg around Itachi’s waist, moaning against his shoulder, heating the already flustered skin there. His necklace dangled down close to your mouth and you were tempted to suck it into your mouth, suck with your lips, bring him closer still. 

“ _Gods_ ,” you gasped as Itachi quickened his pace. “Itachi — I — ah!”

You heard a grumbled “yes” in the corner and you turned to see Kisame, one of his cocks in hand, pumping himself at the sight before him. You blushed, feeling a brand new rush of pleasure speed down to your core to meet another one of Itachi's thrusts

Your second leg came to meet your first around Itachi’s waist. You could hear his labored breath, eyes squeezed shut to the sensation of you. You, copiously wet from his previous work on you.

“Itachi … **_Itachi_** …!”

“(Y/n), I … nurgh,” Itachi trailed as his hands threaded into your hair. “You’re … _oh_.”

The fact that you were robbing Itachi — Itachi Uchiha — of his breath only inched you closer to your end. You held tight to him as you knew he was close to his own release. You bit your lip, overcome with the artistry of his thrusts — soft then firm, straight then angled, as though there was no end to the possibilities involved in drilling you. The mattress underneath the two of you squeaked for relief —

“Ugh, (Y/n) …” 

With a few final harsh thrusts, you cried out, rewarded with your orgasm. You clung to Itachi as it came to an end, hearing, absentmindedly, Itachi’s soft wails against your ear as he came to his own. He rested on your side, peppered the side of your face, hairline, ear, neck, with kisses, and before you could catch your breath, felt a new weight come to take his place.

You opened your eyes, heavy from pleasure but not exhaustion, and saw Kisame above you. 

“You didn’t —?” 

“No,” Kisame said hurriedly, his voice hardly even his anymore. “’Course not.”

You felt his hardened cocks flinching against the meat of your abdomen, and, somewhere in the less muddled part of your consciousness, wondered how he had managed not to finish at what could have only been a most delicious sight for him. _Shinobi restraint at its finest,_ you thought. 

And you thought nothing else — as Kisame held you down and positioned himself against you —

Itachi, laying on his back beside you, let out a strained laugh, tinged with mockery. “Try not to _kill_ her, Kisame.”

Your eyes widened, hardly catching your breath before Kisame inserted dual cocks into both of your entrances.

You gave a strangled cry at the penetration. The anticipation, not unlike the first time, had been even tighter. And now your eyes rolled into their sockets at the feel of Kisame’s cocks, ramming into you, his sudden speed impeccable. 

“Kisam — oh, ah, ah!” 

Kisame grasped on to the fat of your thighs, dragging you down, on to him. It was not pain that greeted you, but shock and then an intense pleasure you could barely hold on to nor register in the face of Kisame’s incessant pounding. 

“Oh, **_yes_** ,” Kisame’s voice was dark, words tapering off into a series of iniquitous chuckles as his thrusts continued. “Fuck **_YES_**!”

Itachi played with you — with artful hands and with an artful mouth, teasing the tender skin of your nipples and sucking at your neck, nibbling and flicking at the abused flesh to double your pleasure. You cried out as Kisame’s thrusts began to slow to an acute, human pace while maintaining their harshness. He laid into you, firmly pressed, skin, to skin. Pointed nails grazing your skin as he brought his hand to your face. 

You knew you would not last long. Kisame must have known, too — from the alertness of your eyes, the volume of your cries — because he raised in the air, lifting you into his lap. You were forced onto his cocks. He trapped your hips in his hands, nearly bruising the skin of your waist.

“C’mon,” he urged, smirking. 

You smiled and obliged him; you began to rock, filled to capacity with Kisame’s members. Itachi laid back, clearly amused by the scene as you found a rhythm above his partner.

Kisame met you with his hips, rising you nearly into the air with each thrust. You began to move together. You placed your hands against his enormous chest for the leverage you needed. You rotated your hips, steadied by Kisame’s hands, letting your head fall back, allowing yourself to enjoy it all. 

“Oh! Oh — ah!!” The sensations were becoming all too much for you. You closed your eyes and, as before, suddenly heard a voice, hot at your ear:

Itachi's hand suddenly at your nether region to tease your clit lips grazing against your earlobe.  “Do it, (Y/n) ...”

Your breath fell away, as did the world, insignificant in the face of your climax — and then began to tumble as you felt Kisame whirl you around, leaving you. You squeezed your legs together to relish in your orgasm, substituting for the loss of Kisame. You cracked an eye open to see Kisame cradling his two cocks as he released his seed into the sheets, his groans mingling in the air with Itachi’s soft, excited pants. 

Moments passed. You laid there, collecting breath and composure. The reality of the night was at last beginning to sink in. You opened your eyes fully to stare at the ceiling and gave a little laugh.

A few moments more and you looked to your side. Itachi's attention was at the ceiling as well, strands of ink-black hair clinging to his and collarbone, glistened with sweat. You wondered how long he would smell of sex, of _you_. 

Both of them, you realized, as Kisame came to nuzzle you with his face. 

“I guess this is the last time we’re doing this,” You assumed, somewhat breathlessly.

You immediately looked to Itachi again, increasingly intrigued by what his reaction would be.

“I suppose we'll see,” was his answer.

Smiling weakly, you faced your other direction, to Kisame. 

"Well, look at that," he began, impressed. "Itachi's found his fun bone."

Itachi began to rise. "Get dressed."

Silence. Kisame sighed. 

"He's such a killjoy."

_ V V V _

“If one of us dies, what happens then?” 

You had been playing with darts, an idle practice — and distraction — for someone as skilled as you, when the Kisame asked the question. You startled, your aim faulty because of it, and the dart you threw skimmed the bark of the tree’s stump. You straightened, watch the dart vibrate, plunged into the grass. 

You faced him, wind sweeping your hair into your face. “What a question.”

After, neither of you spoke of it. The three of you were nothing if not realists; no complicated love story would follow that night, certainly. And you were not so foolish as to assume otherwise. After, you became accustomed to being pulled into dark, secluded corners by the swordsman, or trapped against cave walls by the eldest, last-living Uchiha. But none of these occurrences left the heart wanting, at least, not for you. 

Still, the reprieve had been … nice. 

You had been glad of it, the silence surrounding the issue; what was there to say? What purpose would such a conversation serve? 

And above all else, it would have been … awkward as all hell. 

So Kisame’s question came as nothing short of a surprise. 

Deciding to play coy, you asked in return, "What do you mean?”

Kisame’s eyes rolled, brows furrowing in impatience. “Oh, give it up, woman,” he said. “You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.” 

You swallowed. “I — well, I — uh —”

“What happens is we continue on, as we always have.”

You turned to your side, quickly enough to see the crows collect and form what was Itachi Uchiha. 

He began to come forward. “Honestly, Kisame. Don’t ask such questions. They’ll just worry you.” 

You stepped away so Itachi could continue on his way up the dirt road.  He was nearly up the small hill before Kisame spoke again with a sigh:

“I suppose he’s right,” Kisame said. “He always is, after all.”

And Kisame began to follow. With a smile, you tailed after the two of your — you didn’t know. _Friends_ had become both too personal and too informal a term for what you three were now — _partners_ , you decided, alone to yourself, unable to resist a small chuckle along the way.

And though you felt the creeping sense of demise, of despair — _this won’t last, nothing in this world ever lasts_ — you choose to brush it off and enjoy yourself.

It wasn’t the promise of life or even happiness, but it was something. 

It was something.

**Author's Note:**

> *Drags self over the precipice* I made it. Finally. The end. 
> 
> This 5k word monster is done. I'm never editing a chapter this long in AO3 ever again. This has been so stressful, oh my god. But at least it's done. It's done. Whew. 
> 
> Also this title sucks and I hate it. It was the working title I gave this but idk. I may change it or leave it, all depends. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this one! I really tried with what I was given (or, what I past-me gave myself to work with. Jeez.) Comments welcomed! Especially comments! Thanks!


End file.
